Problem: $ -0.9 - 22\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -22\% = -\dfrac{22}{100} = -0.22 $ Now we have: $ -0.9 - 0.22 = {?} $ $ -0.9 - 0.22 = -1.12 $